Naruto mix of Attack on Titan
by Suicide Emo
Summary: Naruko is in a world full of fear and death. Titan walks upon them and it's up to the team of Survey Corp to put a stop to them. Naruko wants to show that she is strong enjoy to protect the ones she loves, even if it causes her own life. SasukexNaruko
1. How it started

5 Years Earlier Npov

_"Baby you have to get out of here." 13 year old Naruko Uzuamki was still tugging on her mothers arm to try and get her out of their clasped house. Hinata was right by her side trying to help, but it was no use. It was too heavy for them to lift. They looked over to the other side of town and saw one of the Titans coming this. Kushina must have heard and felt it's footsteps coming closer. _

_Her stared off in fear of the beast that came closer. Naruko turned to her best friend. "Hinata hurry!"_

_Hinata was shoving rocks, bricks, and woods as fast as she can. "I know!"_

_Kushina was shaking in fear, as a drop sweat roll down the side of her face. "The titan is coming." She was most whispering that part to herself, but she turned to her daughter. "Naruko, Hinata run"_

_Naruko ignored what her mom was telling her. She already lost her father, she was not losing her too, so instead of responding she called out 'Hurry! I want to run too!" I screamed out while she try's to pull her mother out. "Hurry up and het out mom!"_

_"My legs are broken from the debris sweetheart. Even if I do get out I can't run." Kushina stared up at child. "Do you understand?"_

_Naruko shook her head violently with her eyes burning with tears. "I'll carry your ass and run!"_

_Naruko always argued about everything that her mom tells her. "why can't you just listen to what I say for once?!" Hinata stared at the women that was like a second mother to her before she broke down, as she listen to Kushina yelling at her daughter. "Please just listen to me! Just one last time!"_

_Naruko was always stubborn and puts others before herself. She didn't pay any attention to what her mom was telling; she just continues to try and lift the wood off her mom. "NOOOO!"_

_"At this rate we will all-" She was cut off by a dear old friend that comes to the rescue. "Kizashi, take the kids and run!" Kizashi stared down at his best friends wife with that cocky smirk on his face, but you can also see the fear in his eyes._

_"Don't take me lightly, Kushina. I'll kill the titan and save all three of you." Kizashi took off running to the titan beast with Kushina yelling 'Wait! You can't fight it!" Kizashi just continues to run and also being trapped in his inner thoughts. 'She's right. I can definitely save both of them. But now is my opportunity...to repay my debt!'_

_Kizashi pulled out his and looked to be ready to attack, but then his body became frozen. He stares at the Titan with such fear while it stares right back at him. The face of Titan was the face of the devil. He shoves his sword back into the case and took off running to Naruko and Hinata. He snatched them both up and took off running, leaving Kushina there with a smile._

_Naruko had no idea what was going until she saw her mother was getting farther away from her. "Hey, Kizashi! What the hell are doing! Mom is still trapped in there! MOM!" Naruko extend her arm out like she was trying to reach. Kushina did the same._

_"Naruko, Hinata! Live on!" She then remembers the last conversation at dinner with her daughter. Her eyes grew wide at the memory. Kushina covered her mouth, as she sobbed. "Don't go..." 'Don't join the Survey Corp Naruko.'_

_Naruko was sitting on Kizashi shoulder, as a Titan stands over the clasped building of the broken house where her mother was. The titan shoved things left to right until it caught it's target. Naruko fell over to try and escape from the man who left her mother for dead. She used her hands to balance herself on his back. Naruko's eyes wide and tears fell over when she saw the thing grab her mother. "STOP!" __Kushina tried to fight a little, but it was no use. The titan stretched her body, causing her spin to break. Naruko gasp when she saw her mother limp in it's large hand. Naruko saw this in slow motion when the Titan brought her mom to it's mouth and took a large bite._

_It was now raining of her mothers blood that it was getting on her clothes and face. "MOM!"_

Present

Npov

_'That day my eyes woken up and I can see what our so call guardians do. They run, they don't fight. They proved it that day when my mother was killed right in front of me. I now train day and night to became the best Recon Corp there is. Unlike these bastards who leave behind to save their asses, I won't do it. I will fight until every fucking breath that is in my lungs is gone.'_

To be continued


	2. Sasuke

Thirdpov

Somewhere in the middle town was a Survey Corp guard was trapped in between the teeth of a Titan. The Titan seems to be that this Titan like to play with it's food. The Survey Corp guard was having a hard time talking from being chocked up on his own blood, but he was able to get the words out. "Just...Just watch...You bastards...Mankind will...destroy you all..." Titan just stared at him dumb as ever. He took one more breath before using his last bit of his strength. "mankind will...survive..." He then stabs he beast in the cheek. The Titan froze for a moment before his eyes roll to the sword in his cheek before biting down harder. Blood shout of shot out of the guards wound, as he screamed in pain, but he was still not done. "You bastards...will all...FALL TO CAPTAIN SASUKE!" At that every moment a steel wire shot right pass the back of the neck of the Titan to the brick on the other side. The captain of the Recon Corp team fly right pass him; slicing his sword right through the back of the Titan's neck. Sasuke lands perfectly onto the roof while the Titan fall face first to the ground dead. Sasuke observe the area.

"One on the right and two on the left." Three more Servey Corp landed right next to Sasuke. It was Sakura, Shikamaru, and Neji with an urgent message.

"Captain, reinforcement are here sir."

Sasuke continues to stare at the Titans that were across town. "Good" He cuts his attention from the Titans and turn to his team. "Tend to our comrade Sakura, your two take out the Titan on right. The part the left belongs to me."

Sakura gasp right when Sasuke made his jump off the roof and shot his momentum. "Sasuke"

Anko, who was on the other side was having the time of her life. "WWHHHOOO!" Another Titan was to catch her, but she dodge it without a problem. Anko landed on the roof behind with a smile on her face. "Don't be scared big guy! I promise that I won't hurt you that much!" The Titan grind it's teeth together before lifting its hand up to slap the hell out of her, but again she moves. "You miss!" She fly around it and stabbed him right in the neck.

Back to Sasuke. "I know you help being hideous, but I can't help being tired of looking at you." Sasuke was simple was walking up to the things with no fear or emotion. The Titan whorl before it opened it mouth to eat him. Sasuke shot his momentum to the upper part of a build and jumped off just in time. He swung on the steel wire just around the Titan's head; doing a flip spin pulling out his swords, pierced it in the back of it's neck. He uses the shoulder to do another jump to the other Titan behind it.

He could not stand it when a Titan looks dead into his eyes, so threw his swords in both eyes to blind it. Sasuke landed on top of it's head. "God you cry like a bitch."He then pulls out another two swords. "Let's make a man out of you." He did high and did a fast 360 degree spin to finish his job. "Well, that was easy."

**To be continued**


	3. Time for battle

spov

I wiped the blood off my sword before jumping off roof and over to Sakura who caring for our fallen comrade. I can see her hands covered in blood, as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"Sakura" I called, as I stepped forward. She looked over her shoulder to give me her full attention. "How is he?" Sakura only shook her 'no'.

"I can't stop the bleeding captain." I can hear the tears in the back of her throat, she crawling to his other side, so that I can see who was the poor bastard that fallen. I was not suprise to see the most reckless one, Kiba, my bestfriend.

"Captain..." Kiba gushed out. I walked closer and kneelt down right next to him. I knew it wouldn't be long, so as captain, I had to hear his last words.

"What?"

"Was I...useful to...mankind?" Kiba looked despirant, as he lifted his hand up slowly. "Or will I die...useless like this?" I slapped my hand against his, not minding his bloody hand.

"You did great Kiba. And you'll do even more. Your spirit will stay with me to give me strength! I swear to you that I wioll exterminate the titans!" Kiba was not now staring at me with a blank face; I knew for that moment that he was gone.

"Captain, he's gone." I stared down with just one thought in mind. Did he hear me?

I looked up to Sakura. "Did he hear everything?"

"I sure he heard it all. He's resting so peacefully now." He may look peaceful, but I knew Kiba for so long to know that this is not the way he wanted this to go, but then again he was resckless.

I slowly closed my eyes and gently set his hand down on his chest. "Good,then..."

"Sasuke!" My brother rode up with the rest of the squad right behind him. There was something in his face that I didn't like. Did another one of my men die? "We're going back."

Sakura stood in shock "Back?"

"We haven't reached our limit yet. Are you telling me that my men die in vain?" My blood began to boil at the anger that was going through my body. We have not benn out for one day and we already need to go back?

"The Titans have all started heading noth towards the city." W-What? It's been five years, why going to town now after all this time?

"It's happening again, just like five years ago."

Npov

Running through town with the wind blowing my hair back. A carage came uppon my path,so just to have a little bit of fun, i did a thirty degree flip before shooting out my steel wire to a wall of any building. Swinning was my favorite in the job. I did a few back flips before I shot another steel wire on the gate wall and heavy myself, keeping my body at an ninty degree angle so that my ass don't hit the cemete.

I made to the top where my team was repairing the cannons. They greeted me with a smile which I gave back. I turned back around to town.

Five years. It's a long time. I have spent all that time just proving to these assholes that I have what it takes to be a soldier. I went through so much hell to here and now I'm here with a smile on my face just staring to my home that has been rebuilt.

I was pumped up when I saw for the every first time, the Survey Corp leave through these walls that I now guard. The captain looked like a real jackass if do say so myself, but hey, that' s just me. He was pretty cute.

I looked out with a proud look on my face. _'We can win this battle. A new beginning has started for my home and for myself. I may not be part of the Survey Corp yet, but that's my next step.'_ I thought to myself.

Just then I felt an explosion right behind me that felt like my body went into shock. A large shadow cover mine. Everything felt frozen since my team is shot with fear that they can't move or speak.

Finally I was able to speak in time before its large hand came right for us. "The fuck!" Another explosion came and the dust of wind blow us off. I shot my gun and my steel wire hit the side wall just in time. I fell about 15ft from the top. I stared at the top of the gate.

"Konohamaru!" I saw him still falling with a large gash on his forehead. Moegi began running on the side of the wall trying to catch him by hooking him in the leg. "I got you just hold on!"

My eyes look around when I saw a large opening in the bottom of the gate. "The gates open! Naruko what now? It's happening again!" I just stared at opening. I felt scared but then I remember my moms death and my own promise to myself the every same day. '_I will kill ever fucking all of them.'_

I looked back up before I closed my eyes slowly I cross my arm in front of me. "Red the artillery! Four groups!" I qanked my weapons out, as I snapped my eyes open. "Prepare for battle!" I pushed myself off the wall, so that I can starting swinging to the other side. "The target right is right in front of us!" I shot the another steel wire to the other side. "It's the Colossal Titan! This is ourt chance! DON'T LET IT SLIP AWAY!" I screamed the last part out form my lungs, as I gave my order. It's time for pay back.

**To be continued**


	4. Naruko vs Colasso Titan

_From last chapter_

_I looked back up before I closed my eyes slowly I cross my arm in front of me. "Red the artillery! Four groups!" I qanked my weapons out, as I snapped my eyes open. "Prepare for battle!" I pushed myself off the wall, so that I can starting swinging to the other side. "The target right is right in front of us!" I shot the another steel wire to the other side. "It's the Colossal Titan! This is ourt chance! DON'T LET IT SLIP AWAY!" I screamed the last part out form my lungs, as I gave my order. It's time for pay back._

**_Now to this chapter_**

I flew up into the air doing a fast spin before landing on my feet that slid a little bit against the bricks. I calm my breathing and pushed away my fear before looking at the Colossal Titan. Dust as getting into my eyes, but my mind of focus on Titan before me. "Hey big guy, did you miss me? It's been five years, what took you so long?" I gripped hard onto my swords. Instead of getting a response it heavy's back extending his arm out. "Oh shit" I jumped off the top of the gate and shot my steel wire right on his arm, as it swipes away all of cannons and batteries.

I watched our broken batteries fall out of shock. _'It aimed for the only the batteries? Could it be that this Titan is actually smart enough to know what they do? So it wasn't just the gate that it was targeting, but our only defense we had to keep the Titan's out if they pass through.'_ My eyes wanted to shoot out of my head. '_It's trying to protect them! It only opens the gate for them to get through! Son of bitch!' _I flipped my swords in my hand, as I made my landing on his arm. "Hey asshole!" I began running up it's arm. "You may open the gate, but that won't stop me from killing you!"

It adjusted it's arm to make me fall, but I already shot my axles into the back of his shoulder and jumped off just in time. "I won't let you get away like last time! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" I pushed on the gas to get me to fly faster, so that I can go above the neck. I shot my second axles into it's neck. I gave the wire a hard yank, so that fall right to this neck. 'Arms up! Swords in position! AAANNNDDD-" I felt like my fall was moving slow when I got close enough to it's neck. Hot smoke hit my skin when I got close enough, but still didn't stop me. "KILL!" I swipe both my swords through the smock hoping that hit it in the right spot in the neck, but it felt like I was cutting through more smoke than flesh. The smoke cleared and I heard myself gasp in shock. "Where the fuck did he go?"

That's right, the Colossal Titan was not there and I realized that was falling on the other side of the gate there the other Titans were waiting. 'God damn it.' I shot both my axles to the top of the gate and slammed my feet hard against the wall to stop. I inhaled and exhaled the word that came through my head 'fuck'. I placed my weapons back in it's case before grabbing hold of the wire, so that I can hold on, as I look down at the damage. I saw a big ass hole just at the entrance of the gate, where the Survey Corp went through just a day ago: 'double fuck!'

" Hey Naruko, are you alright?!" Kankuro voice called down to me. I quickly shot my head up, as I answered back to him.

"I don't think so, but right now we got bigger problems Kankuro!" I look back down at the gate entrance. "It's happening again! The thing just came out of no where and disappears again after opening the fucking gate!" I hit the gas and flew myself back up the top. I yank the axles out of the wall before I land in front of Kankuro.

"I failed sir, I'm sorry."

"You did great Naruko, but we need to focus on other things." I let my head fall for a second, but with power in my eyes. I was ready.

Kakashi jumped up from the side of the wall. "The contingency plan for the Colossal Titan has already begun. Get to HQ! Anyone who made contact with it, don't forget to report!"

We salute to leader. "Yes sir!"

Kakashi spun around to face our town. "RING THE BELL!"

Spov

I took lead, as we race through the forest on our horse, as fast as we back to get back to town. I looked over my shoulder at my team. "Keep your eyes open! They could jump out of no where!"

To be continued


	5. I won't die

Npov

I ran, well more like fly my ass through town to try and to find one of my dear old friends. I landed onto a steady roof and took off running, jumping roof to roof, as everyone below was yelling to a safer place in town. I can hear the bell 'dinging' through out town. All I was doing now was running my ass through town and jumping roof to roof. I ignored the sound of cannons blasting behind me.

"Naruko-chan wait up!" I stopped running with my feet sliding against the roof top. I turned around and saw Hinata come running my way. "Where are you heading?"

"I need to find Haku, do you know where he is Hinata?" Hinata joined the miliary the same time, as I did. It was weird becuase she is the one who tried to get me out of it in the first place. Hell she even told my mom that I wanted to join the Survey Corp when I asked her not too. It was the last that I had with my mom before she died.

"He is filling up the gas tanks at HQ." I smirked, as I gave her a sharp nod before taking off again. "Wait Naruko!"

"Hinata there is no time to be fucking around. The Titans are coming and I need my tank refilled. I even need Haku with me on this fight. After all he is on my team, so he needs to be out there with all of us." I jumped and ran as fast as my legs can take me. _'Haku was always the scared one in the group. He hates fighting or any kind of violets there is. I believe that the only reason he joined was because Hinata and I did; I feel bad, but he chose this for himself.'_

Hinata didn't say anything else on our way.

~X~

"Haku you have to calm down." I stood behind him, as he refills my gas tank, but his hands kept on shaking that he could not hook it up to the damn machine. "Haku you got to take a deep breath and calm down, your getting me scared,as well."

"We're in every bad shape right now Naruko."

"Haku-"

"The hole is about 8 meters big and we never manage to that big rock that is in the middle of the town near the front grate!" His hands began shaking harder that I'm afriad he was going to have a panic attack.

"Haku listen to me-"

"We can't seal the hole. We can't seal the hole. This town will be abandon once again." The ground began shaking when the cannons shot, but just kept calm calm since I'm like the only one here that was not panicing. Hinata soon joined at my side.

"Titans are in Naruko."

"I know" Haku kept on his panic speech and before I knew it, I slapped him across the face. He finally shut up. "Haku shut up and listen to me! It's not going to be like that again! Don't you understand what I'm saying to you!"

His head then dropped. "I'm sorry...Naruko"

~X~

I rushed across the miltary academy yard until I bumped into someone who has been giving me problems from the beginning, Kabuto Yakushi. "Out of the way Naruko." He shoved me aside to get pass me, but I grabbed him by the arm.

"Where the hell are you going Kabuto ?"

"I didn't ask for a death wish Uzumaki!" He slapped my hand away. "Since you wanted to join the Surbey Corp, I'm sure your ready to get eaten like your mother!"

I then grabbed him by the back of the neck along his right arm. I spun him around and shoved his face right into ground. "You say that again, I will kill you without a second thought. Don't forget about the rest of these people that been through hell three years ago! This is not about you Kabuto, this is about people who want to live! Other people are doing this for a purpose like me. I chose to do this and so did you! You knew what was exspected, so you are now going to leave becuase of the Titan attack, then what the hell are you doing here in the first!" All eyes were on us now and Kabuto looked pissed. I got off of the him and backed up.

Kabuto picked himself upand stormed away. I shook my head and turn to walk away, but I felt someone standing right behind me. I turned around and saw Hinata standing there with her held down. "Hinata what's wrong."

"Naruko" I didn't say anything, I just stood there waiting for her to finish what she has to say. "Will you be able to handle this?"

"Yeah why would you ask."

"Because you always jump into things without thinking about it."

I covered my ears the moment she started talking about me jumping into situation with thinking about it, which is sometimes true. "Oh no not you too Hinata, I don't want to hear it."

I turn my back to walk away from her, but her grabbed me by the arm. "I just don't want you to die." I didn't say anything, all I did was snatch my arm away from her and continued to walk were my squad is waiting for me. I walk pass people who are crying, vomiting, or praying. _'This will be my chance to inprove myself. I payed so much attention in class and study until my head hurt like a bitch.' _Haku and my team turned to me with no emotion on their faces. I walked right pass them without giving one look at them. It our time to devour the Titans. We will and we will take back our land that has been taken away from us.

To be continued


	6. Team argument

Npov

I stood on the roof close to the edge, as I watch the Titan walk through our town once again like they own the fucking place. I turned to my team with a smirk on my face. "This our time; our chance to take back what is our! It's our chance to elimitate the Titans once and for all." I place my hands on my hips. "Haku there is no time to be scared. This is a great chance to be successful here and be one of the Survey Corp like we talked about." I have him and sweet smile that always calms people down, sometimes.

Haku stared at me at full of shock then it turned into sad before it turned into a brave face. "Right Naruko."

"You Naruko your not the only one who wants to be part of the Survey Corp. A lot of people want to join at this point of time after what happen years years ago." Tayuya playgul glare on her face.

"I agree with Tayuya. I bet the two of us can kill more Titans then anyone." There goes Sakon again, trying to be Tayuya good side by talking smack. Tayuya then turned her attention to him, but not with a playful glare that she gives me.

"Did it sound like needed your help? But out of this birds brain." Jirōbō laughing cut off her glare on Sakon.

"Man no wonder you never had a boyfriend, your so up tight-"

"SHUT IT FAT ASS!" I slapped my forehead, releasing a sigh, as they continue to argue again. God it always these three that gives me a headache.

Sakon paused the argument between the other two before turning to me. "Look Naruko what I'm saying is that, you may have got the best of me at the wall, but not anymore. I want freeze like that again!"

Kidōmaru then started the argument back up with his big fat mouth. "Are you saying that you and I mean YOU can kill more Titans than me!"

"That is excactly what I'm saying!"

"Then lets have a bet-"

"**NO!" **I said finally cutting in getting their attention back on me. "No bets no nothing! We are here to do a fucking job not screw around!"

"Team 34!" I hear Kakashi right behind us on another roof of a house. "ADVANCE!"

I took a deep breath before I yelled out our orders. "Okay team 34 lets go!" We a quick momtion all our swords were out and ready to kill.

To be continued


End file.
